


Kiss Me Honey, Honey Kiss Me

by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ



Series: The Dreamboats and Petticoats Series [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drinking Games, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, House Party, Jock Bucky, Love Confessions, M/M, Nerd Peter Parker, Party Games, Pet Names, Songfic, Surprise Kissing, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: Bucky and Peter are the friends no one ever expected. The jock and the nerd.You'd expect friends who spend every minute of the day together to be able to communicate effectively, but apparently actions speak louder than words - In some cases, anyway.In summary, our boys really should just use their words.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: The Dreamboats and Petticoats Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865101
Comments: 26
Kudos: 171





	Kiss Me Honey, Honey Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamtherealbork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherealbork/gifts).



> Hieeeeee! 
> 
> Ok so this is the first in a series that I have all based on songs from the Dreamboats and Petticoats era. There will be multiple pairings, mainly rated higher than this (I usually write smut, but this was just too cute to defile!) so subscribe to me or the series if you want some Spiderio, Starker, Stucky and more!
> 
> This is based on "Kiss Me Honey, Honey Kiss Me" by Shirley Bassey.
> 
> I dedicate this to Bork, who came up with the idea that I could just ruuuuuun with! Thank you!! 
> 
> A huge thank you to Harishe for being my beta once more. You really beat my British little ass, and I like it!!

If there was one pair that made the whole of Midtown High stop and take a moment, it was Peter and Bucky. 

James “Bucky” Barnes; Senior, Captain of the Varsity football team, party boy, ladies man and Midtown’s heartthrob. 

Peter B. Parker; Junior, Top of his AP classes, Scholastic Decathlon and Science Club member, avid Lego builder and all-around nerd.

Obviously, neither of them hung in the same circles, but somehow, they ended up joined at the hip. Or hands. Sometimes the hands. At first, everyone in school thought it was some kind of sick joke orchestrated by the football team. Hell, Peter’s friends spent a week or so telling Peter that it couldn’t possibly be real, but that didn’t stop him from spending time with the Senior. 

When Bucky had realised Flash Thompson was bullying Peter, he instantly confronted him and took him down a few pegs, cementing Peter’s ‘protection’ and confirming that their friendship was real. Everyone just kinda left them to it. Still confused, but who were they to judge. Their friends accepted it, and they were happy, that was all that mattered.

They had met a few weeks into the first semester purely by accident. Peter was doing his usual after-school dumpster dive to try and fix the broken DVD player he had found weeks before. He had finally found a few more parts to make up the optical pickup along with a new casing for the whole thing, somehow in pristine condition. 

He made his way out of the alley, zipping up his backpack with a big smile on his face when he collided with something. That something being a much taller guy carrying some kind of drink that splattered all over the both of them.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going, kid!”

Peter looked up and his eyes widened as he watched the most popular guy in his school pat himself down with his hoody. Peter was terrified and had half a mind to just throw himself back into the dumpster and be done with it. He couldn’t find words. He knew he should apologise but he just couldn’t get anything out. He just stood there looking up at Bucky, his mouth gaping like a fish. 

Bucky had been looking forward to his quiet afternoon, no football practice, gym sessions or friends to bother him. He had picked up a soda, it was cheat day, so he could have whatever sugar he wanted, and was heading to the park for a walk. He was in a great mood until this tiny person came bowling into him, sending his entire soda flying. He was soaked and would be sticky very soon.

At first, he was furious, but when he looked down and saw the panicked look on the kid’s face, he softened. “Hey kid, you ok?” The guy didn’t respond and just looked at him with wide glassy eyes. Bucky’s eyes dropped to the kid’s backpack and he noticed the Midtown High patch. “Oh, you go to Midtown too? I’m Bucky,” he smiled, holding out his hand.

“I… I know who you are,” Peter stuttered, staring at the hand nervously.

Bucky pulled his hand back and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh yeah,” he said with an awkward chuckle, “but I don’t know who you are.”

Peter blushed, knowing he sounded so rude. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Peter. Peter Parker.” Peter held his hand out with an apologetic look. 

Bucky took Peter’s hand in his and smiled down. “Nice to meet you, Peter Parker. So what are you? A Freshman?”

“Um no… I’m a… I’m a Junior. But I’m… You wouldn’t have seen me, I kinda just…” Peter trailed off trying to stop the rambling that was sure to come out of his mouth. He looked down at their still-joined hands with wide eyes.

Bucky noticed and let go. “So, what are you doing in an alley?” Bucky asked, looking over Peter’s head down the empty alley.

“Oh, nothing… nothing really.” Peter tried to leave it at just that but Bucky’s eyes held a genuine interest. “I was looking for parts.”

“Parts?” Bucky asked, confused.

“Yeah, I’m rebuilding an old DVD player that I found. These dumpsters are usually full of random electrical parts so I come down here to find pieces.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, I know it’s really stupid.”

“No, no it’s… that’s actually really cool,” Bucky reassured. “So you’re actually gonna get it working?”

“I hope so. There are still a few parts I need, but I’ll find them eventually. There’s a few other places I can check, but their trash was collected yesterday so…”

“Hmm… I’m impressed.”

Peter’s eyes, which were stuck on his own feet, shot up and locked on Bucky’s for a moment. “Really?”

“Yeah! I mean, I couldn’t even imagine doing anything like this. All I can really do is throw a ball and rough up people as part of a game.” 

They both laughed nervously together, ending in an incredibly awkward silence. Bucky watched Peter rock in his beaten converse and took a moment to look at the kid properly. He was adorable; chestnut curls bouncing in the light breeze, doe-like eyes framed by long dark lashes, his skin looked like porcelain and he was small, not overly but Bucky was a pretty tall guy so the difference was noticeable.

“Hey,” Bucky said, breaking the silence, “so I was gonna get another soda and hang out in the park, did… did you wanna join me?”

“Oh um I… I’d like that but I really should be getting home,” Peter said, kicking himself a little for saying no. _I mean, come on, Peter!_ He thought to himself. **_The_** _Bucky Barnes just asked you out, be it a joke or not, this is happening and you say NO?!_

Bucky nodded. “Sure. Um… How about this… We go get a soda and I walk you to the subway. You can tell me all about yourself.” 

Bucky gave Peter his best smile, the one he knew always got him what he wanted, and watched as Peter’s face turned a little pink as he nodded, hiking his backpack up. Bucky grinned and slung his arm over Peter’s shoulder and led him back to the store. They had a mini argument over who would pay for the sodas. Bucky said; since he invited Peter, he should pay. Peter said; since he caused Bucky’s last one, he should pay. 

The woman behind the counter smiled at the pair as they went back and forth for a little while before Bucky handed Peter his drink and turned him around, dropping the money on the counter and giving Peter no choice but to accept. 

They walked the short distance to the subway station and talked. When they reached the station, they hadn’t finished their conversation and ended up sitting on a nearby bench. They talked about where they’re from, their likes and dislikes and hobbies. Bucky asked Peter loads of questions about his little personal projects and showed real, genuine interest. 

Over the short amount of time, Peter seemed to become less nervous, even cracking a few jokes. They hadn’t even realised how much time had passed until Peter’s cell phone rang. It was May wondering where he was. It wasn’t late, but he was usually home by now and she was a worrier. 

Peter put his phone back in his pocket and gave Bucky an apologetic look. “I’m really sorry, I… I have to go. I was meant to be home a while ago.” He got up and picked up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder.

“Oh god, I’m sorry, it was my fault keeping you talking,” Bucky stood and smiled. “You know what, Peter, it was really good to meet you.”

Peter blushed and walked to the subway entrance. “Yeah, it was good to meet you too, properly. I had fun today, Bucky. Thanks for the drink. Oh, and sorry for spilling your first one.”

“Don’t mention it. If anything, I’m glad you did. It means I met you.” Bucky winked, which made Peter’s blush darken in the cutest way. 

“I’ll… I’ll see you at school,” Peter said with a smile before heading down to the station. 

“See you in the morning, Queens!” Bucky shouted, causing a load of people to shake their heads at him.

And Bucky meant what he said. Before classes started, Bucky was waiting by Peter’s locker. 

“Told you I’d see you in the morning,” Bucky smiled when Peter reached him. 

“How’d you find my locker?” Peter asked, both shocked and endeared by the fact that Bucky had shown up already. Honestly, he had thought that Bucky had meant it like they’d see each other in the hall and say a passing ‘hi’. He never expected this.

“Well, I realised I didn’t get your number yesterday and I said I’d see you this morning so I may have asked around about you a little, and Mrs. Delgado in the office can’t resist my charming personality so… here I am,” he grinned. 

Peter noticed that everyone was watching their interaction and he felt nervous. He had spent years being practically invisible in the halls and now he seemed to be center stage and it was overwhelming. As Bucky held out his phone to Peter, the whispers started. 

Bucky noticed Peter’s apprehension and leaned forward a little. “I’m sorry about that. Forget about them, it’s just me and you.” 

Peter chuckled, his nervousness slipping away a little. “Ok, Mr. Celebrity! Are you sure you want the number of a lowly commoner like me?”

“Positive,” Bucky grinned. When Peter passed the phone back to him, Bucky immediately texted him. “There, now you’ve got my number.”

Peter opened his locker and got out his books. “I hope you realised you have just signed yourself up for unsolicited science memes and the odd pun.”

“Well, I may not understand them, but I can guarantee I’ll laugh at every one of them,” Bucky replied with a wink. “So, what class you got first?”

“Chemistry,” Peter replied, waving his book in front of Bucky’s face.

“Great, I’ll walk you to class,” Bucky smiled. He noticed the look Peter gave him and rolled his eyes. “I have physics, so I’m just down the hall. It’s on my way.” Bucky threw his arm over Peter’s shoulder and led the way. “Oh, we just gotta stop by my locker first.” 

And that’s how it all began. After that, Peter and Bucky were nearly always together. Bucky walked Peter to most of his classes, or sometimes just waited outside his classroom to say hey, then headed on his merry way. Peter went to Bucky’s games, Bucky went to Peter’s Decathlon meets, and they spent a lot of time together after school and on weekends. 

The pet names started almost immediately, with Bucky calling Peter ‘Queens’, ‘baby’, ‘babe’, but his favorite and most used was ‘honey’. Obviously, the first one slipped out, but when Peter didn’t say anything and simply continued the conversation, Bucky stopped holding back. 

A couple of months into the school year, Bucky’s parents were going away so naturally, he was planning the party of all parties. Bucky invited Peter and said all of his friends were invited too, if they were up for it. They were going to a Senior Party. Peter was nervous as hell, Ned was counting down the days in excitement, and MJ... Well, MJ was pretty indifferent and definitely wouldn’t admit to being excited for the booze.

When they arrived, the party was in full swing. They made their way through the crowd and headed straight to get a drink. They were greeted by many of the party-goers; Bucky had made sure that many of the people he knew were at least cordial to Peter and his friends, some had even sparked unlikely friendships. 

When Peter turned back to the room, he realised that Ned had been pulled away into a conversation with Clint Barton, probably about some video game they had bonded over on Xbox Live and MJ had either gone to hide in a corner and people watch, or Shuri was already here and had dragged her away. Either way, Peter was alone. 

He walked downstairs and headed to the backyard; Even though the house was huge, it was jam packed with people and he needed a bit of space. He crossed the yard slowly, looking for Bucky but couldn’t see him anywhere. It  _ was _ his party so he was sure he was somewhere, probably with Steve and Sam. 

Peter thought about texting him, but he didn’t want to seem needy. Peter looked at his phone, smiling at his screensaver - A cute picture of him and Bucky when they had gone to Coney Island a week earlier. Bucky wouldn’t mind if he texted, he’d want to know that Peter had arrived. As he went to unlock his phone, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and lift him off the ground, spilling his entire drink. 

When he was finally put down, he turned around to face Bucky, who was soaked head to toe. Peter laughed and smacked Bucky’s arm playfully.

“You sure do have a habit of throwing drinks over me, don’t you, honey,” he said, pulling Peter into a hug. 

“That one was entirely your fault, Buck,” Peter said, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist. “You can’t just go around lifting people up like that.” 

“I can when they’re you, baby,” Bucky winked. He reached down and grabbed Peter’s hand, dragging him back inside. “Come with me so I can change real quick, then I think Steve and Sam are in the living room trying to organise some games.”

They headed through the party and upstairs to Bucky’s room. Peter had been here a few times so he felt comfortable enough to just get comfy on Bucky’s bed while he waited. Bucky ripped his shirt over his head and threw it into the hamper before walking into his bathroom. Peter heard the shower turn on, quickly turning off again. Bucky came out soon after drying his hair. 

Peter watched a few droplets as they ran down Bucky’s neck and continued down his body. Peter couldn’t help but stare as they dipped between Bucky’s abs; The guy was an  _ adonis _ , anyone would stare, you’d have to be blind not to stare! Bucky followed Peter’s eyes and smiled. 

“Sorry, didn’t wanna smell like a brewery, thought I’d quickly wash the beer out of my hair.”

Bucky’s voice snapped Peter out of his trance. “Oh, yeah, no problem. I’m… I’m cool.”

Bucky headed into his closet and pulled on a clean t-shirt, returning to Peter with a smile. He held his hand out for Peter. “How about we go back to the party, honey?”

Peter smiled and let himself be pulled up and led out of the room. They walked hand-in-hand to the family room where a huge group was crowded around the dining table where Sam and Steve were apparently whooping Scott and Tony’s asses at beer pong. Bucky and Peter took their spot next to Nat and Bucky leaned down to let Peter know he was going to get them drinks.

Peter watched him go and smiled when Nat bumped his shoulder, holding out her glass for him to take a sip - Vodka, of course. Nat was one of the only one of Bucky’s friends who wasn’t anything to do with sports. That’s what gave the two of them something to bond over. One day when Bucky and the guys were talking football, Nat noticed Peter’s discomfort and pulled him away, taking him under her wing.

Bucky returned a few minutes later and handed Peter his beer before taking his place behind the smaller male, resting his chin on Peter’s shoulder. They joined in with the cheering and chanting whenever someone had to drink and soon enough, the game was over - Steve and Sam winning as usual, though this game was close. 

Most of the crowd dispersed quickly, leaving a smaller group of people, namely Bucky’s closest friends and also Peter’s friends, who had appeared at some point. Sam, who always nominated himself as the ‘Gamemaster’ of every party, got everyone to sit in a circle in the living room while he and Scott ran off to get a load more bottles of drink for the table. The kids all filled the sofas and chairs around the coffee table and chatted amongst each other.

When he was ready, Sam announced that they would be playing Never Have I Ever, which made everyone cheer. Everyone except Peter, who looked incredibly nervous. Bucky had his arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulders as Sam started the game off. They were pretty drunk, so the statements were sexual from the get go. “Never have I ever had a threesome”, “never have I ever been caught fucking by my parents”, “never have I ever had sex in my parent’s bed”, things like that.

The group laughed and drank for a long time, the statements getting worse and worse as the game went on. Peter made himself as small as possible in Bucky’s arms so that he didn’t show off how few drinks he actually had. Luckily no one really noticed and he kept drinking his drink as sneakily as he could between rounds and laughed along whenever someone ended up drinking for something either embarrassing or if a big secret was revealed. 

As time went on, people started leaving the group to go somewhere else. Soon enough, there was only a small circle of people left and basically everything had been said. They had started getting really stupid as they got more drunk and more desperate to find  _ anything  _ to say. 

Sam finally called it quits when a plastered Clint said, “Never have I ever fucked a clown in full makeup,” then proceeded to down his entire drink alone, causing the room to erupt with people demanding to hear the story, which was both hilarious and disturbing. The fact that the red nose played a very integral part had the entire group screaming with laughter. 

Since the size of the group had died down, Sam - still determined to keep the games going - pulled out a pack of cards, and declared that it was time for suck and blow. The group stood in a circle and Sam started it off. 

The card was passed easily, mouth to mouth around the circle. When Shuri passed the card back to Sam, going full circle, Sam decided he would send it back round the other way. Bucky took the card from Clint and turned to Peter. He winked before he placed both hands on either side of Peter’s face and pressed their lips together. 

The whole group whooped and cheered as the pair locked lips. Bucky tried to pour everything into the kiss but he quickly realised that Peter wasn’t responding. When he opened his eyes and pulled back, Peter was just staring at him looking like a deer in headlights. The rest of the group had left them to it, opting for filling up their drinks and rejoining the rest of the party.

Bucky looked down at Peter with a confused look on his face. Bucky dropped his hands and put them into his front pockets. He didn’t know what to say; Did he apologise, did he just brush it under the carpet, did he ask if he was ok? He didn’t get a chance to say anything because Peter looked at him with an anxious look on his face and spoke.

“I’m… I’m sorry, I have to… Have to go uh… use the bathroom,” he stuttered before turning and running away. 

Bucky watched as Peter disappeared into the crowd with a frown. He had no clue what made Peter react like that. He tried to look around the party for Peter to try and talk to him but he couldn’t find him anywhere. He decided that he would go and find his friends, have a few drinks and maybe he’d see Peter later. 

Peter locked himself in the bathroom with a huge glass of straight vodka trying to work out what had happened. He ignored all of the people banging on the door, hiding and drowning himself in enough vodka that he wasn’t panicking anymore and could go back to the party. 

He headed down to the back yard and found his friends sat in a circle at the end of the garden. Peter staggered his way over and threw himself over the laps of MJ and Shuri, only to be pushed off and onto the grass. Peter laughed giddily before taking MJ’s drink and taking a sip. The group sat there drinking and chatting and Peter easily forgot about what had happened. 

That was until he heard Bucky’s laugh. The laugh that was usually reserved for him. Peter looked around and through his blurred vision spotted Bucky standing not too far away with a girl draped over him. Not just  _ any  _ girl. Sharon Carter; Head Cheerleader and most popular girl in school. Peter tuned out everyone around him and focused on the couple a few feet away. 

“You know everyone expects us to be a couple, Buck,” Sharon said, running her hand up Bucky’s arm. 

Bucky nodded and took a sip of his drink, “Yeah, I guess everyone always expects that cliché.”

“Well, when are you gonna take me out then?” she asked, wrapping her arms around Bucky’s neck, looking up at him with a pout. 

“Ahh I don’t know, Sharon,” Bucky said, one hand on her hip.

“How about next Saturday,” she suggested. She stepped forward and pressed herself fully against Bucky, running her hands up and down his chest. “I promise you’ll enjoy it,” she said, biting her lip.

Bucky downed the last of his drink and shrugged. “Uh… Sure, why not.”

“I’m gonna go get a drink, I’ll find you later,” Sharon grinned and she pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. 

As she turned to walk away, Sharon’s eyes locked onto Peter’s. She gave Peter the biggest shit-eating grin she could muster up as she strutted her way through the crowd of people. Peter, on the other hand, was not smiling. No, he was angry. Angry at her,  _ fuming _ at Bucky. His body was buzzing, the alcohol in the system fueling his actions as he downed his drink and stormed over to Bucky. 

Without saying a word, Peter grabbed Bucky by the wrist and dragged him through the party, ignoring every one of his protests. Peter wobbled his way up the stairs, his grip on Bucky relentless. Peter opened the door to Bucky’s room and pushed him in, slamming the door behind them. Bucky stood in the middle of his room, looking at Peter, confused.

Peter didn’t even wait for Bucky to say anything before he burst. “Bucky, what the fuck was that!?” 

Bucky, still stumped, looked at Peter’s angry little face and couldn’t help but crack a little bit of a smile. “What was what, honey?”

Peter scoffed. “Don’t you  _ ‘honey’ _ me! What was with you being all over Sharon?”

Bucky flopped down on his bed and let out a small laugh. “I think you’ll find she was all over me,” he said, staring up at the ceiling.

“Oh don’t get into specifics now, Buck,” Peter groaned. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing agreeing to go out with  _ her _ when we’re supposed to be dating!?”

Bucky’s face dropped as he propped himself up on his elbows to look at Peter. As their eyes locked, Peter’s anger dissipated slightly as he saw the shock in Bucky’s eyes. His drunken rage shrivelled up into a ball of nerves as he stood in front of the bedroom door, wishing he could be anywhere but there. He stared at his feet, willing the ground would swallow him up and all memory of him be wiped from existence.

“Peter?” Bucky called out, sitting up. “Pete?” He still got no response. “Baby?” he tried.

Peter lifted his eyes and looked at Bucky, apologies dying to come out, but he couldn’t form the words. The silence between them was the most awkward it had ever been. You could cut the tension with a knife. Peter nervously shifted on his feet while Bucky looked him up and down, mind trying to decipher what was going on between them.

“But you didn’t kiss me back,” Bucky muttered. 

Peter’s eyes widened. “What?” he asked quietly, not sure he had heard Bucky correctly.

“Downstairs earlier, I kissed you and you didn’t even react.” Bucky ran a hand through his long hair and sighed. “Then you… you ran away, Peter, what was I supposed to think. I took my chance with you, with  _ us _ and you ran. I’ve been calling you my boyfriend in my head for ages, honey. When you ran, I thought you didn’t feel the same.”

Peter stared at Bucky with wide eyes. “I…” Peter’s brain had stopped working, trying to process what Bucky had said. He looked at the hint of hurt that he could see in Bucky’s eyes.

“Why did you run?” he asked again.

“I… I guess I was a bit… a bit shocked and I…” Peter blushed deep and took a deep breath, feeling a Peter ramble coming on. “It was my first kiss and I didn’t know what to do and I guess… I guess my brain didn’t kick in in time to react or even maybe try to kiss back. And then you pulled back and I thought that maybe you didn’t like me and kissing me and I just…” Peter held his arms out in a shrug, lost for what to say. 

Bucky took a moment to take in what had been said before he started chuckling. His chuckles turned to full blown laughter as he saw the sad look on Peter’s face. 

“Peter, honey, come on. You’ve gotta be able to see that this is hilarious.”

Peter stiffened slightly, mind not completely keeping up with the conversation. “What about all of this is hilarious?”

“Ok, let me break it down for your adorably, still-inebriated, genius mind. We’ve spent months basically dating, but we don’t actually tell each other what we’re thinking. I kiss you, you don’t kiss back because it’s all new to you and we both assume the other isn’t interested at all,” Bucky explained.

Peter thought it over and a little giggle escaped him. He couldn’t believe he’d been so… such a dumbass!

Bucky watched fondly as Peter’s giggles turned to laughter. “Baby, I gotta say… We are a couple of goofs who suck at communication,” he chuckled.

Peter leaned against the bedroom door and nodded. “Yeah, we are.”

“I think we need to rewind this a little, honey,” he suggested. Bucky lifted his arms and beckoned Peter towards him. He noticed Peter’s slight hesitation. “Come on. I wanna play a little game with you,” he smirked.

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Hmmm… What kinda game?

“A little game, just me and you,” Bucky said, flapping his arms to try and get Peter to join him. 

“And what are the rules for this game?” Peter asked, slowly stepping forward.

“If you come close then I’ll show you,” Bucky grinned, opening his legs and motioning for Peter to stand in front of him. Peter stood in front of Bucky, who took his hands, tugging him further forward. “Closer, closer,” he crooned, tugging until Peter’s knees brushed against his crotch. Bucky took Peter’s hands and placed them on his neck. “Now, kiss me, honey.”

“What?”

“Honey,” Bucky smiled, gripping Peter’s hips. “Kiss me.”

Peter leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to Bucky’s lips. He pulled back and looked down at Bucky nervously. He let go of Bucky’s shoulders and tried to step back, embarrassed. “I’m sorry Buck, I know that was… well  _ nothing _ but…” 

“Baby shhhhh,” Bucky cut in, “I can feel your nerves.” Bucky ran his hands gently up and down Peter’s sides. “You ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m just… I want this. I want this sooooooo much and I just wanna be good enough for you.”

Bucky reached up and cupped Peter’s face. “Oh, honey, you are way more than I could have ever hoped for,” Bucky declared, brushing his thumb across Peter’s cheek, following the deep blush that spread across his face.

Peter couldn’t help the giggle that jumped out of his throat. Bucky was looking up at him like he hung the stars and it was a heady feeling. That, mixed with the alcohol that was slowly leaving his system, Peter couldn’t control the apparently giggly part of his brain. “I wanna do it again,” he said boldly, “but better.”

Bucky grinned. “Yeah?” Bucky pulled Peter forward and lifted him slightly so that Peter was straddling his lap. “Just settle down and let me teach you how,” he winked, leaning up and capturing Peter’s lips with his.

Bucky could feel Peter’s nerves as the kid’s hands fisted the collar of his shirt. He took the lead, coaxing Peter’s lips into moving with his. He kept the pace slow, feeling Peter’s confidence creeping up in his movements. Bucky let his hands travel down Peter’s torso, coming to rest on his thighs, squeezing lightly. 

Peter let out a little moan and Bucky chose that moment to slip his tongue in, running along Peter’s gently. Peter, smart as he was, took the hint and let his tongue move, sliding against Bucky’s. Peter would have been worried about getting it right if it hadn’t been for Bucky’s instant reaction. The older of the two let out a deep groan as he slid his hands up to grip Peter’s hips and pulled him as close as he could, wrapping his arms tight around Peter’s waist. Peter’s arms wound around Bucky’s neck so that they were chest to chest, neither breaking the deepening kiss.

When they eventually broke for air, Bucky rested his forehead against Peter’s with a smile. “Well… I gotta say, I’m pretty glad you didn’t kiss me back downstairs.” He let his hands slide down to Peter’s ass. “I’d rather have you like this without an audience,” he smirked.

Peter blushed and hid his face in Bucky’s neck. “Shut up,” he mumbled.

They stayed as they were for a few moments before Bucky decided to break the comfortable silence. “How about we get back to the party?” 

Peter groaned. “Do we have to?”

“We don’t  _ have _ to, but it kinda is my house, I gotta make sure those assholes downstairs don’t destroy my house… again,” he chuckled. “Plus I have a date that I need to cancel.”

Peter’s head shot up with a mischievous grin. “Can I do it?”

“What?”

“Sharon. Can I cancel on her for you?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “I get the feeling you have a wicked little plan running through that brilliant mind.”

“Sure do,” Peter smiled, sliding off Bucky’s lap. “Let’s go then. This’ll be fun.”

Peter led the way downstairs and through the party, searching for Sharon. The minute he spotted her and knew that she was looking in their direction, Peter leaped up into Bucky’s arms, wrapping his legs around Bucky’s waist and kissed him. Peter smiled into the kiss as he heard a shriek from across the room. He pulled back and looked over to see Sharon storm out of the room. 

Bucky laughed as he put Peter back down. “You happy now?” he asked.

Peter nodded. “Of course. Had to let her know my boyfriend is off limits.”

“Boyfriend, huh?” 

“Duh. I’m  _ communicating _ ,” Peter grinned. “I can stop if you want…”

Bucky shook his head and pressed a kiss to Peter’s temple. “Oh honey, honey, don’t stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! Just so you know, I have already started an adorably smutty part 2 of this because I just NEED to write the smut!!


End file.
